Taken By The High Priest
by ladydolce
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt, Anzu is kidnapped by Seto and held captive until Atemu can rescue her. Unfortunately, the Priest has other plans reserved for her, and when she realizes what they are, will she resist or become ensnared by his possession?


Taken By The High Priest.

An Azureshipping FanFic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Note: Written for Tsuki Rae, who requested a Seto/Anzu fic based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories video game.

_

* * *

_

_"Are you sure he'll come running to her rescue?"_

_"Then leave. Tell Heishin (1) I'll have my revenge and he'll get what he desires."_

Whispered voices filled her ears, their hushed and hasty tones awakening her from her slumber. The drumming sound of someones feet growing distant until they vanished from her perceptive hearing. Her lids lifted, jewelled eyes appearing from behind the unveiling blinds, and she concentrated on her surroundings.

The lit torches were her first sight, the ceremonial table at the centre of the room followed, along with the peculiar instruments at its side. There was a series of hieroglyphs on the walls, their meaning unintelligible to her groggy state of mind, and a groan sprouted from her mouth.

Where was she? What happened?

These questions occupied her mind, begging for the answer that will set them free, but she was incapable of knowing. The only thing she did know however, was her current placement on the floor. She could taste the dust and dirt beneath her, hear the sounds of the insects marching across the wall and she shivered as an ominous presence descended.

"So, you're awake."

She glanced up, her heart thudding at the sound of a man's deep, penetrating voice. His face shrouded in darkness, the shadows casting its gloom over his rich, royal blue robes.

"Who..." She coughed, expelling the sand from her parched throat. "Who are you?"

"I'm hurt you don't remember me." His voice withheld any presence of emotional distress, as a matter of fact, he seemed to be mocking her in some way. His body came towards her, a hand encasing her jaw in a constricting grip, the light showering his face. "Do you remember me now?"

"You." She spat in recognition. "You're the High Priest Seto" She tried to twist herself out of his grasp, wincing when he increased the pressure of his digits. "I remember now--you dueled Atemu. How did it feel to get your arrogant ass kicked? " She hissed as his nails bit into her flesh, but it didn't curb the fire of her tongue. "That humiliating, huh?"

"My, my, what a filthy mouth you have." His navy eyes speared her soul. "Your name is Anzu, isn't it?" His fingers released her chin, travelling to her cheek, neck and eventually lower. She flinched as he caressed her through her dress. "You seem to be very precious to Atemu. That's why he'll do anything to protect you. The perfect pawn wouldn't you say?"

"Don't touch me!" Anzu growled, throwing his hand away from her body. "Just you wait, my friends will come and rescue me, then you'll be sorry."

"Oh, you really think so?" His teeth baring smile frightened her. "You stupid woman. Don't you think I'm counting on that? Why else would I go through the trouble of kidnapping you?" His hand sought her wrist and he brought her to her feet, thrusting her against the altar. "I'll have my revenge over Atemu, so why don't you be a good little girl and play your part."

"Over my dead body."

"Well," Seto began dangerously. "that could be arranged. However," He traced her jawline with a single finger. "at the moment it's impossible. Maybe I'll grant you your wish _after_ I destroy you friends."

She ignored his casual comment and surveyed her surroundings with interest. "Where am I am?"

His face adopted an impassive expression, and he said almost blandly. "You're beneath the temple of Nephthys (2)--in a hidden room where no one can find you." Her pallor plummeted. "Or rather," He drawled silkily. "somewhere no _ordinary_ person can find you. Only people who are in the Pharaoh's confidence can find this place, which is why it's the perfect venue for my plans."

Irritation stole her voice. "Just what do you mean by that? And why do you want to duel Atemu so much? I can't believe you're behaving like this just because you lost some lousy game."

He gave her his back, appearing to study the script etched onto the walls. "You really don't know, do you?" He mused, whether talking to her or himself, that she did not know. He semi-turned, his profile all she could see and his muscles jumped in his jaw, birthing a smirk. "By the look on your face, my assumption is correct. It seems your little friend Atemu isn't as perfect as he appears to be."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anzu demanded impudently. She felt a prickle of of unnease crawling beneath her skin, the High Priest's dangerous persona terrifying her.

"Don't you know," He crossed the minuscule space between them, strides long and powerful. "Atemu has a big secret, though it isn't very upsetting, per se. However, it could be devastating to your so-called friendship." Lean fingers danced across her jawline, his eyes devouring her own as the stone slab dug painfully into the small of her back. "What are you so afraid of? Are you petrified of what I'm about to divulge or is it..." His lips came alarmingly close to hers and his musky scent filled her nostrils. "...is it you're afraid of me."

"Don't be so cocky!" His hand was smacked away in revulsion, her light eyes darkening with unbridled anger. "I won't pretend I'm not interested in what you have to say, but whatever it may be, I'll never lose faith in Atemu nor would I stop being his friend!"

"How admirable of you." Seto whispered scornfully. "Even though Atemu has continuously and conciously deceived you in the past, you'll contiune to stay by his side. Do you believe in him that much?"

"Yes!" Her answer was firm and without any cracks of self doubt. She knew whatever Atemu's secret was, he kept it from her because it was what he thought was best. "I will always stand by Atemu despite what you might say! That is what friends do!"

"I see." He looked at her with renewed interest. His eyes slowly savouring every facet of her face, and uncomfortably her body. She shivered at the impact those navy eyes had on her. It was becoming distressing. _He_ was becoming distressing. "What an interesting turn of events. I believe I know exactly what to do with you. Your trust in him will be your downfall, my dear." His voice was eerily calm, yet she didn't heed the underlying warning.

"I don't care what you do to me." Anzu voiced slowly, determinedly. "Atemu is a good person, far better than you and I know in my heart he'll come and rescue me." The rich laughter which followed incensed her. She knew it wasn't humorous, and even if it was, it was at her expense. The sound was definitely mocking.

"If I had to judge you, I'd say you're either an idiot or you're in love with him." Her heart stopped at his words. Dare she admit or deny his words? She didn't know how she felt herself. "Seems like I've hit the nail on the head." Seto remarked with a hint of triumph. "Women are really foolish."

"No one asked you!" Anzu yelled, coming to the rescue of her sex. She didn't like this man. She didn't think she could.

Ignoring her outburst, he continued--this time with a killing softness. "I wonder how the Pharaoh's court will react, when news of the prince cavorting with a village girl reaches their ears."

"What?" She blinked in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Seto taunted mockingly. "Atemu's secret--he's the prince of Egypt and our country's future Pharaoh."

Shock paralyzed her body, her lips parting automatically to inhale and exhale deep breaths, and she blatantly accused him of his dishonesty. "You're lying." It was the barest of whispers which became an all out scream of anger. "You're lying! Atemu is not the prince!"

"Why would I lie? Do I have a reason to?"

No, he didn't have a specified reason. Yet, she couldn't wrap her mind around his revelation. It seemed aimed to destroy the trust she had built with him, but Atemu couldn't be the prince, he was a normal person just like her.

_Just like her..._

A laugh bubbled in her throat, and she gripped her sides as her mirth overflowed into a stream of giggles.

"Atemu is the prince!" She cried, dismissing the disgusted look Seto was giving her. She sobered up, lest he accused her of going mad, or worst charge her with seeking Atemu's wealth. "I don't care if he is Osiris himself! He is still my friend and I made a vow didn't I? I'll stay by his side for as long as I can."

She was amazed to see the semblance of a smile cross the High Priest's face. Yet, she became uneasy as he approached. "That is the primary reason why you're such a valuable hostage. You're ridiculously loyal to him, Anzu."

"Don't say my name with such familiarity! Aah!" She screamed as his hands descened upon her shoulders, his fingers brusing the skin hidden under the fabric of her dress. "Let me go!" She demanded shakily as he squeezed, his lips brushing her ear lobe sending shiver after shiver down her spine. "Don't." She whispered as he lifted and placed her on the ceremonial table.

"Hn? Did you say something?"

"I believe I said let me go!" She took the reins of courage and ran with it. This man was about to realize she wasn't afraid of him like so many others.

"I can't do that." Seto murmured. "Atemu has feelings for you, and like I said before, you are very precious to him." He let his finger wander across her lips, smirking when she tried to escape him. "Which is why if you succumb to my possession, he will suffer the heart wrenching pain of defeat! Atemu will know what it's like, to have something so valuable, snatched away from his fingertips without any type of warning."

"What are you...?"

"You are forever mine, Anzu." He declared, cupping her cheek. The luminescent glint in his eyes, entrancing and scaring her. "Atemu will never have what I'm about to take!"

His mouth connected with hers, and she stiffened at his touch, but there was magic in his lips and it destroyed a part of her self control. Her skin blazed with the heat of his caress, her body involuntarily pressing into his own, and she responded to his every action. Anzu trembled at the intensity which carried throughout their kiss and quite suddenly, she remembered who she was with. This man was trying to hurt Atemu, yet like a nubile wanton, she got swept into the current of her pheromones.

"No." She protested, as his lips skimmed the line of her neck. She swallowed a moan, when his teeth caught the skin, tongue flicking at it, coating the flesh with saliva. Her hands snagged his robes, fingers sinking into the fabric as his own hands began to wander across her chest. "S-Stop!" Anzu whispered fiercely as he pushed the gauzy fabric off her shoulder, his hand cupping the soft mound protruding from her body. She squirmed as his fingers teased the sensitized nub, a cry escaping her lips before it was smothered by his. She tried to tear her mouth away, but it only resulted in him increasing the pressure.

"What's the matter?" He taunted silkily. "Still wishing that it was Atemu instead of me? No matter, your reaction is what excites me." His hand worked on the other strap of her dress, and like its sister, it came tumbling down her body.

Her blue eyes shot him an angered statement. "You sick bastard! How dare you do this to me!" She needed to be free of this man and his breathtaking abilities.

"Do what? Make you feel like a woman." Scarlet bruised her cheeks, heating her face as his hands wandered lingeringly over the curves of her slender hips. "I'm only doing what Atemu can't." His fingers traced the tantalizing fullness of her buttocks and he grabbed a fistful of her dress, pulling her yet closer. "I know you're curious Anzu. Why don't I teach you what it's like to experience the world of the flesh."

She knew her cheeks were raw, the memory of his kiss teasing her mind, but she couldn't allow him a free pass to her body. "No, thank you." She snapped. "I'd rather eat dirt."

Ignoring his roaring laughter, she reached for the fallen straps of her dress, the white material barely reaching her elbows before a large hand pulled them down. "Did I say you could do that?"

"I don't take orders from you."

"Maybe not," His eyes sparked with wild abandonment. "but you're my little prisoner, therefore you have to listen to me. Wouldn't want anything thing to happen to that cute little face, now would we?" His lips caught hers again, kissing her full on the mouth, his ardor seeping through his lips and carried into her own by his tongue. The rushed ecstasy of his touch intoxicated her, and she felt her resistance crumbling.

His lusty hands extended and she arched her body against his. He played with her cherry mouth, hands fondling her voluptuous breasts, cupping them and delighting in the sensations they ignited. He released her, his hands clamping down on her slender shoulders, pushing her onto her back and covering her with the wall of his body.

Trapped beneath him, Anzu acted on her own accord, molding her lips to his. Her arms went around his neck, legs tangling behind his waist and she clutched the hair at his nape.

Her kiss turned into many as she was in need of him, responding to every move and exulting in his aggressive manner. Her skin became a canvas for his artistry, red spots decorating her neck, collar bone and descending into restricted territory. But it was restricted no more, as she found herself willing to participate in a game she was a novice to.

His mouth burned her nipples with frenzied kisses, nibbling and drawing the engorged bud deeper into his mouth. Anzu gasped and shivered hungrily as his hand found her inner thigh, nails scratching along the surface until thin, red lines marked his passage. She groaned and threw her head back, eyes tightly shut as he caressed her intimately.

His grip on her clothes tightened, the ripping fabric assaulting her ears and bringing her down to earth. "What are you doing?" She panted breathlessly.

"Getting rid of the unwanted." Seto replied while simultaneously disrobing. His tanned skin bared for her ravenous eyes, glowing in the light of the torches and she blushed as he pressed their naked bodies together. "Kiss me." And like his very own little slave, she leaned forward and let him ravish her already tender lips. Her shame, guilt and betrayal becoming second to her physical needs, as he parted her thighs and claimed her.

Pleasure crept over her body, her voice offering words of satisfaction and unimaginable bliss as they continued their rapturous dance. His breath near her ears, hands stroking and massaging her body, and her temperature spiked with feverish abandon. In the end, she wondered if it was she who had done and experienced everything her mind's eye recorded. It shamed her into silence, and she couldn't bring herself to look at the man who had claimed her bounty. Nor could she look at herself, which was covered with the evidence of her sins.

Anzu stifled an anguished groan.

She prayed to the gods above and below, that her friends, especially Atemu could forgive her actions. Because Ma'at (3) help her, she could never forgive herself.

* * *

Author's Note:

(1) Heishin was the main villain in the Forbidden Memories game and Seto's superior.

(2) Nephthys (or Nebet-het) was a protective goddess of the dead and the mother of Anubis, as well as the sister/wife of Seth (or Set). I thought I should put this deity in the story because Seto if often referred to as Seth in most Ancient Egypt stories. Just a little inside humor for me to enjoy.

(3) Ma'at was the goddess of truth, justice and harmony, and is often portrayed as a woman with a feather on her head.

Originally, I finished the second part of the story (i.e. the lemon) first. It was easier to write about (I don't know why) and I completed it in less than thirty minutes. The first part however, took several days to complete. The words just weren't flowing until I forced myself to forget about everything. Surprisingly, it worked and I completed this faster than I'd expected.

I believe in the game (though I'm not sure), Seto was just a normal priest. Since most of us know Seto to be the High Priest of Egypt, I decided to make that minor change. I think the majority wouldn't object, since we're familiar with him holding that position. I also added the Temple of Nephthys since I wanted to make this story a little more original. ;)

The title of the story is one of my favorites. It reminds me of one of those Harlequin romance novels, and the name just sticks in your head. I guess it was a degree of perversity which made me choose this title, and I have to admit, it is quite fitting for what occurred in the story. Anzu was indeed taken by the High Priest...(laughs). Excuse me, but I just can't stop grinning over the prospect. I'm horrible aren't I?

Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. I had fun writing this and I bet you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
